I'm there for you
by Cabba
Summary: Edward, an under cover agent goes to Forks to protect Rosalie Hale, daughter of his senior, Captain Jared Hale. He also finds out about his brother, Emmett, the new generation rules and falls for a new teacher, Ms.Swan... ON HAITUS. SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M THERE FOR YOU**

**Chapter – 1**

_May 28__th__, 1993_

Major Edward sr. heard the sound he had been waiting for his whole life. The cries of his new born child could be heard around the first floor corridors of the huge hospital. His face broke into a huge smile as one of the doctors came out of the operating theatre and said, "It's a boy! You can go in now." He got up from his seat and rushed in before the doctor could finish his sentences. He saw his wife, Esme, sitting up, looking tired but proud and holding a tiny bundle of blue blanket. Edward sr. saw the face of his son and froze. He was a navy man. But, no amount of training could have prepared him for this sight.

His son had a few tufts of dark brown hair like Esme's. His facial expression actually looked like the father's. The boy's eyes were a neutral shade of brown. Two cute dimples stood out even without the child smiling. Overall, any person with even the smallest amount of eyesight could tell the resemblance of the baby with his parents. "Beautiful isn't he?" The proud mother asked.

"Perfect", replied the Major."What's his name?" Esme thought and then said, "Something starting with M." Edward sr. raised his eyebrow and then said, "What about Em?" "Huh?" Esme was confused. "E-m." She thought this over and then said, "Em can be his nickname. We could name him Emmett." They shared a 2 second look and then her husband replied, "Emmett it is." "Emmett Dale Masen." She said softly, while pressing her lips to Emmett forehead.

_July 25__th__, 1994_

The doorbell of the Masen home rang. Esme sighed knowing that this would ruin Emmett's noon nap, and sure enough, a second later, his wails could be heard in the household. "Edward, could you get the door?" she called. "Sure, honey." Edward sr. got up from the couch to open the door. A shock went through him as he saw a small boy, with two black bags and an envelope.

_Aren't parcels supposed to be in boxes and not bags, _He thought. Esme came and stood behind him and asked, "Who are you?". The boy blinked and said, "My name is Edward."

"Oh!", the couple were still confused. "I was sent here by my mother. This is your address isn't it – 35/4, Masen mansion of the road parallel to Wallstreet?" the young Edward asked.

"Yes, it is. Who is your mother?" Esme asked , this time the kindness gone. Scared now the boy answered, "H-her name is E-Elizabeth." Esme froze and then turned to her husband and said through her teeth, "Wasn't Elizabeth your high school girlfriend before you met me?" Edward sr. Stared at the boy and nodded. "He looks a lot like you." She said. He nodded again.

"He is your son." Esme forced this out of her mouth.

He was about to nod for the third time before he caught himself and said, 'No, no. He isn't." Esme turned and asked the boy, "What's your father's name?" The boy stared at the man and said, "Edward."

_A few hours later_

"Esme, will you listen to me-" Edward sr.'s voice was cut off buy Esme's emotionless one, "I am listening Edward. You can continue your speech while I pack everything."

"Esme please, you know that I can't just turn him away. You read Lizzie's let-"

"Oh! So she is Lizzie now, huh?"

"Esme, she is ill. There is not much hope for her living for more than at least two weeks. That cancer can be contagious. Thankfully, Edward didn't contract it-"

"See", Esme almost snapped at him. She zipped up her second suitcase and started on the baby bag. "You do care about him. I'm sorry, but you have to choose between him and me with Emmett." Meanwhile, the said baby was watching his mother with rapt attention. At times his gaze would travel to his half brother, Edward jr. They stared at each other as if trying to find out what sort of creature the other was.

"Can't I love all three of you at the same time? It's not his fault-" her husband tried yet again only to fail.

"I'm not blaming him. But i can't live with him knowing the fact that he is your son and not mine. I believe you have broken some of the vows spoken at the wedding. Relationships and families are built through trust and love. Not secrets and lies!" Esme finally burst to tears. At this Emmett began to cry too.

"Goodbye, Edward. If you go to visit 'Lizzie' tell her she did a good job of breaking us. She tried to do that at our high school graduation party. Did you know that?"

Esme picked up her son and went to the door way with a servant carrying the two suitcases. "Esme, please..." She turned around due to the fact that she had never heard him so broken before. She did love him, but the bond had thinned due the anger at deception. She shook her head and went out of the door way without a backward glance at the mansion which she would never see again in her life.

Her husband sat on the steps of the front porch and put his head in hands. He heard light footsteps but didn't acknowledge them. His son sat next to him. "Fa-Father", Edward jr. was scared. His father looked at him with wet eyes said, "Call me dad." He gave him a tight hug and then pulled his son at his arm's length to study him. His dark brown hair with natural red highlights looked like royal bronze in the moonlight. The two green eyes sparkled in the tearful face which resembled a mix of both his parents' features.

"I'm there for you." His father promised Edward jr. which made him smile with gratitude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

_July 31th, 2012_

Edward had been staring at his father's photo for the past 20 minutes. "Edward." The captain of the ship, in which they were currently travelling back to the states, had called him. Edward immediately shot up. "At ease, mate." Captain Hale said calmly. But Edward couldn't calm down. He had just witnessed his father die due to a terrorist attack less than 10 hours ago and hadn't been able to catch the murderer.

"This may be a stupid question, but how are you now?"Captain asked with worried eyes.

After staying silent for a second, Edward said slowly, "I don't think its hit me yet. But I feel aimless. I don't know what to do." The Captain nodded and said, "You have to let it out, Edward. It will do no good for you to keep it all bottled up. But you handled it nicely during the funeral."

Edward sighed. The fight had taken place near a church. There were 3 casualties and 2 deaths – a terrorist and Senior Major Edward sr. they died near the cemetery. So they were buried about 2 hours after their deaths.

"He saved your life and gave his own. I saw everything. He pushed you away from the target. So you should thank him every day for a new chance at life."

Edward nodded but remained quiet. "You can take a few weeks off after we come ashore. Take your mind off things. Get back to your piano. You can compose a tribute to Ed- er... him." Captain Jared stuttered, but then caught on quickly. "A break would be nice." Edward whispered. Captain patted him and said, "Don't worry. I'm there for you. After all, I am your godfather." They smiled at each other.

_August 15__th__, 2012_

Edward was playing aimless notes on his piano when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed getting up. The captain had some important news – a new mission. Edward had accepted it only to take his mind off the rough incident weeks ago. The butler had let him in and served the tea and biscuits. "Good morning Edward, you seem better." The Captain smiled. "Yes sir. I think the break was helpful. But I am ready to get back on my feet. You said that this is a bit different than the rest."

"I think you will be interested in this one." The Captain pulled out a photo of a blond girl. She looked a lot like him. Violet eyes, excited smile. She was very lovely. She wore clothes like Goth. "My daughter, Rosalie. She turned 18 on June, 6th. " For some reason, he looked regretful. "Sir? What's wrong?"Edward asked.

"I haven't seen her for the past 5 years." The captain said ashamed.

Edward was shocked. The child hadn't seen her father for so long. But she seemed happy in the photo. It was as if there was no burden on her shoulders. "But-"

"I'll explain. Edward, I had always wished for a boy. One who would take over me in the navy, one who would gain respect and fame, one would earn the family name. So I had never given the proper love to Rosalie. She tried years to impress me. She was a tomboy through and through. But she gave up after she became 13. I guess teenage instincts took over. She spent more time with her mother and friends. Julie wasn't too pleased with me either. I finally left them. They seemed happier. Of course Julie and I keep contact about once in month or so. But now that I miss them, i realised my mistake. I did apologise a hundred times. But she doesn't want me back. I don't blame her. I wasn't there for her when she needed me."

"I'm sorry. " Edward said. "There's more" the captain continued, "The terrorists, they are called the Volturi, they found out the fact that Rosalie is my family. She is danger. I can't let anything happen to her. I don't care if she loves me or not but her life is in peril and- I want you to be her secret bodyguard."

Edward interrupted," can't you send a regiment to protect her. It would be safer..." "I can't."Captain said."She detests cops, people from the army, navy or air force. We have to be smart about this. You accepted this mission. You can understand and befriend her. Gain her trust so that she wouldn't run away from you."

Edward thought about this. He didn't want to lie to her and pretend. It didn't seem right. The Captain noticed his hesitation. "You might be interested to know that you father's wife, Esme, her newly married husband, Carlisle Cullen and your half brother, Emmett, live in Forks too. The place where Rosalie lives. In fact, Rosalie and Emmett are both 18 and are best friends. ."

Edward perked up immediately at the fact. If he went to Forks, he could get to know more about his family. They may even befriend him. The thought put a wide smile on his face. "By doing so, you will also fulfil your father's last wish.", Captain said softly. _He's right_, Edward thought. Dad wanted him to be reunited with his family. This might be a sign. "I'll do it." Edward said.

The Captain was happy, "Thank you; you are my best man in all ways. All the information will be provided about Rosalie and your family. I'm counting on you." Edward brought himself to full height and vowed, "Don't worry sir, nothing will happen to Rosalie. I promise you."

The men shook hands and Edward prepared for the journey.

Details about Rosalie, her lifestyle, friends, neighbours, address, places of visits, etc.

Details about Emmett, his friendship with Rosalie, lifestyle, address, etc.

Details of Esme, her new life, friends, neighbours, lifestyle, etc.

Details of Carlisle, the new husband, doctor, friends, neighbours, lifestyle, etc.

Edward decided to buy more new clothes and belongings to act as a normal 26 year old person, who had to leave his education due to family difficulties and then resume them again. He grew his hair till they reached the acceptable length of today's generation and tried to improve his vocabulary to sound less formal.

Two weeks later, he found himself standing in front of the gates which led him into Forks High School.


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't believe that I forgot to put the disclaimer in the previous 2 chapters. But your not idiots. Everyone knows that _**_I don't own Twilight or any of its characters._**

**Chapter 3- New Day**

August 29, 2011

"EMMETT! Get out of the bed. You're late for school again!" Esme's voice rang throughout the house as she removed Emmett's blankets away from him. He felt the cold draught of air and immediately rolled over and fell off the bed. "Ouch!" "That's a much more effective way of waking you up. Look at the time. You have 30 minutes to get up, get dressed, have breakfast and leave for school."

Emmett looked at the clock and rushed through all of his necessities, swearing all the while. He ran downstairs with his bag, grabbed his car keys and a few pancakes while saying, "Morning mom, morning dad, bye mom, bye dad."

Carlisle looked at him amused. Your smile and his antics brighten up the whole day." A tinge of pink touched Esme's cheeks. "Saw that." He said getting up and kissing her. "Be back at two." "Bye dear." She said blowing a kiss to him.

Emmett reached school with 18 minutes to spare. He was relieved. _A record! Gotta tell Rose, Jazz and Al, _he thought. He saw them sitting on the tables outside the building talking with Mike and Tyler. "Hey Em" Jasper called out to him. "Late again?"

"Yeah, Stayed up till one to watch 'Prom Night '. Love the suspense." Alice smirked, "Sure, sure." Rose said, "You watch it because one of the actors look like you." Emmett shrugged "Bonus."

A red head in a mini skirt just walked by and Em whistled "Hey V." Victoria turned and smiled shamefully. Rosalie pretended to gag. "Where's your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend?" Emmett asked with a straight face. "Right here." A voice growled from behind. "You better not be hitting on my girl, Masen. Oops, sorry Cullen." Emmett glared at him. "Shut up, James." He got to his feet. "Hey hey, this is school. You can't fight here." Mike said franticly. "Okay, Lets do it the mature way." James said placing his right elbow on the table. "Fine." Emmett smirked.

"Loser does a dare." James informed.

"Winner gets a French kiss from V" Emmett said. Victoria took out her lipstick and used it with exaggerated slowness. "1, 2, 3". They grunted and shoved against each other's hand. Emmett seemed to be winning. _No, no way. She is definitely not getting to Em, _Rosalie thought. Using her sharp fingernail she pressed it on Emmett's pressure point on his back. "OW!" Emmett yelled and James smashed his hand on the table.

Why the hell did you do that Rosalie?" Emmett shouted. "What did I do?" She asked innocently.

"You lost Cullen." James said in a smug voice.

"So" Emmett said angrily.

"So, here's your dare: you have to push the next person who comes through those gates." James said pointing to the entrance. "Even a wimp can do that" Emmett said confidently, getting up and swinging his bag on his shoulder. "But, what if it's a teacher?" Alice asked worriedly. "Or, what if it's the Principal?" James almost sang this out. Everyone in earshot gasped and Emmett's jaw dropped. It was the Principal who just entered the gate with his bag. He glared at James and started walking to him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Principal Greene was a very forgetful man. He couldn't remember the date or day, teacher's names or even what he was doing at the moment if his mind wandered off. He stopped walking and looked confused. He called a boy, Eric, who was passing by and asked, "Come here, where was I going now?" Eric replied without hesitation, "Sir, you were going home." "Oh. Of course. I am holding my bag, right. Good boy." He patted Eric and went straight out of the gates. _Score_, Eric thought smugly.

Emmett opened his eyes and to his surprise didn't see his victim anywhere. Instead his gaze fell upon the next man who entered the gates. He was lean, wore a black shirt with a grey jacket and blue jeans. He had a brown bag. His eyes were a vivid shade of green and his hair was brown with red highlights. It looked like bronze.

"Wow!"

"Look at him."

"You can practically see his abs."

"He looks like he is in his early 20's. But I don't care."

"Who is he?" Alice asked no one in particular.

"No idea" Victoria said in a curious tone.

Emmett let out a breath. At least, it wasn't the Principal. He walked up to him bravely.

Edward was confused. More than 80% of the students were looking at him. One of them was coming up to him. He was strong, muscular and taller than him. He wore a white t-shirt with pointless designs and black jeans. He had dark brown eyes and the same colored hair to match. But his entire masculine form diminished slightly due to the two dimples caused by him smiling.

"Hello" Ed said politely. Em continued smiling and replied, "Hello". "Can you tell me where the Principal's office is?" Ed asked smiling back "Sure. First floor, third door to the left." "Thank you" Ed said walking to the building. Suddenly he felt a sharp jerk behind him and he fell to the ground caught off by the unexpected force.

Thank you **emily1hotfriend** and **LuckCharmed97** for reviewing. The two reviews boosted my ego. The next chapter may come day after tomorrow because my dad needs the laptop for his work too. Tell your friends to read this story and everyone who is reading please review. The more the reviews, the harder I'll try to kidnap the laptop.

Cabba 


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow! Thank you for all those reviews. Yes, the story is from the bollywood film 'Main hoon na'. I thought it would be great idea. I am at the Cyber café, because I couldn't wait. So, here's the next chapter._

_**Disclaimer;**__ I don't own Twilight or any of its characters._

**Chapter 4 – Introductions**

"Whoa! Em actually did it." Jasper exclaimed.

Edward was shocked that he pushed him. He got up slowly from the hard tar road. It didn't hurt him, but the fact that the boy was kind and then pushed him didn't register in any of his good books.

"Look Uncle, it was just a dare. I didn't really mean –", Emmett began, but Edward interrupted him "What's your name?" Emmett chuckled, "Gonna complain to the Principal. Avoid it man. Just let bygones be bygones." He turned to go, but a hand stopped him. "I asked, what's your name?" Edward repeated. "Oh, okay Uncle." Emmett said removing the hand, "You don't like your face?, I'll rearrange it right now. HIYAA! HUAA!" Emmett started doing some weird karate moves which looked more like ballet dance. Edward was torn between confusion and amusement. _Is this what they teach at high school nowadays? _He thought.

The people around them were trying hard not to laugh. Tyler, who was in deep thought, said slowly, "Wait a minute! Is he the new biology teacher?"

"WHAT?" Everybody around him shouted and swung their heads at him, "Well, he is an adult, looks formal-" Rosalie had already started running to Edward and Emmett before Tyler could even finish his sentence. "EM! Stop it." Edward looked at the girl running towards them. With a pang of surprise, he realized that she was Rosalie. "Em, stop doing that and apologize.", Emmett pouted folded his hands and said "Sorry" without meaning it. Edward, wanting to talk to her, said, "It's okay. Can you tell me the direction to the principal's office?" Emmett annoyed said "Didn't I tell you? Come on Rose." He pulled Rosalie away but Edward caught her shoulder and said "Excuse me Rose, my name is Edward." Emmett was completely irritated now especially due to the fact that the man's name was 'Edward' .

He grabbed his hand and said, "And my name is Em. Now go." He turned again but was unable to remove his hand from Edward's firm grip. He used both is hands in vain. Edward could lock him with only his right hand. Rosalie thought, _this is very bad, this is very bad…._

But things got worse.

There was a little commotion at the gate. Rosalie turned to see Madame Violet, coming and screaming at all the students for loitering around and getting in her way.

Madame Violet was the school's French teacher. She was an impatient women and completely hated students. It was a mystery why she even became a teacher. At the moment she had two knitting needles and a woollen clothe in her hand while she shouted, "Why ees aal thee cycles een thee meedle of thee road? Why can't aal you cheeldren beehaave beter? Should wee teach you proper etikete also? Youu arre aal grown up."

"Oh God, Em , its Madame Violet." Rosalie said "Em whipped his head around and cried, "Oh crap! Uncle, I'm really, really sorry. Please let go of my hand. "Edward smirked and let his hand go. He was watching Emmett and Rosalie run away while thinking, _'M', weird name for a weird kid. _Suddenly he heard a squeal of delight and turned around. He saw plump little Madame Violet looking at him excitedly. "Bonjour, hansome. You new here? Wheech subject you teach.?" She said this very fast, "Oh no Madame, I'm a student, not a teacher." "Student?" She cried out." "Oui. J'mapelle, Edward, Madame Violet." Edward said without hesitation "Oh mia, French speaking student finally.. You come aafetr school 'ours I teach you fuul graamar. Oh! Youur musckles soo stroong" Edward didn't understand this, "Excuse me" A passing boy said, "She means that she has finally met a French talking student like you who she can coach proper grammar and that your muscles are strong."

"Oh!" Edward said "Thank you. Madame, but I have to go." "Ofcouse, you go now."

Edward sighed and walked quickly to the principal's office. It was empty. Suddenly someone pushed past him and went to seat on the chair while breathing heavily. "Yes, I was late. Forgot that I come to school at mornings and go back home at evenings. Not the other way around." Principal Greene looked up and continued, "Who are you?" Edward replied bringing himself to his full height, "Major, Edward Masen reporting for duty, sir."

"Of course. Yes I almost forgot, Captain." Edward immediately corrected him, "No sir, major."

"Right, now I know part of your mission. A secret agent. Cover up name – Edward Anthony. "The principal reeled off. "Yes sir, its top secret. None of the students or faculty staff knows about me. You can address me as Edward or Mr. Anthony." Edward said. "Yes and this is your timetable. But sergeant you should know that all homework assignments and projects should be done." Edward nodded and replied, "It's major, and yes sir I know." The Principal seemed impressed, "Good, you may go general, over and out." Edward stared at him in wonder trying to decipher the fact whether he should be prepared for the reactions of the students or the attitudes of the teachers. He left anyway, looking at his timetable. It was an exact copy of Rosalie's time schedule.

He had Physics first, in building 3. When he entered the classroom, all the noise was cut off. The students watched Edward as he sat down in the front. Edward turned around to see everybody. They had resumed chatting. Rosalie was talking to a short brunette with lively grey eyes. 'M' was conversing with a tall blond boy. Before he could see anything else, a strict looking man came in shouting, "Wake up, wake up, imbeciles." Edward raised his eyebrow. Students seemed better than the teachers.

"The past two months was a nice long break for you. Now you will have no time to slack off whenever you want to. You should prepare your selves for my class always. Or else my name isn't Mr. Pierce. "The physics teacher was another character. When he spoke his saliva went spitting at the students face. Edward then realized that many of them had caps, scarves, Japanese fans, books and huge shades to protect themselves subtly. "You" he said suddenly pointing at Edward. _Not good_, Edward thought.

_Thank you everyone who are reading and reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned tomorrow for the next one. I'll do my best to update soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_I couldn't come on yesterday and I am sorry for that. I tried to make this chapter seem better than the last. See, that's what reviews are for: to tell the author about any problem. So please send in more of them. The story continues…_

_Oh! And __**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**Chapter 5 – Let down**

Edward was about to get up when, Mr. Pierce said, "No, no dear boy. Sit down, relax. Are you new?" "Yes sir" Edward replied. He could hear snickers from behind him. "Welcome, and don't be so uptight. Tell you what, why don't you sit down with your feet up? We can have a free period now, can't we class. This is a picnic isn't it?" Many students nodded eagerly to see what was about to happen. "Er…what sir? I didn't get you." The teacher smiled rather too kindly and repeated, "I said that you can prop up your feet." " Okay.." Edward was uncertain. He put up one leg on the desk "Both feet up." Mr. Pierce said. Edward looked behind to see most of the students prompting him to prop up his other leg. As soon as he put both legs up, Mr. Piece shouted, " How dare you, boy? How dare you throw away all the manners necessary and sit like that?" A shocked Edward fell off the seat. "Stand up now!" Edward was sprayed with the saliva. "I'm going to have you taken to the Principal's office to be suspended for lack of proper behavior."

Edward quickly got to his feet and looked at the students who showed innocent faces. "Follow me. I said, follow me! He half shouted into Edward's ear. The latter flinched and said while subtly trying to wipe his face, "Sir, I can follow you only if you go out first." Mr. Pierce's face turned red.

" What insolence? Trying to be smart?" At that moment, the Principal entered he class. Everyone stood up to greet him like the angels they were. "Ah, sir. I want you to expel this not-so-young boy immediately." The teacher said while pointing at Edward, which started another shower. Principal Greene said, "You better go and in my office now. Wait, Mr. Pierce, I have to tell you about the new student in your class. Edward Anthony."

Edward now said impatiently, "Sir, I am Edward." The man looked up and said, "Major!" Edward's eyes widened. Principal immediately corrected his mistake. "Major in Physics, follow me." The physics teacher glared at him.

"Class, this is the new student in our school, Edward." He said happily, not catching the looks of incredulity, confusion and horror. "I trust all of you will get o know him. So who wants to be his friend?" All the students immediately took up their books, opened it to a random page and pretended to be engrossed in studying. Edward sighed and whispered in his ear, "Rosalie."

"Yes, Ms. Rosalie. The seat next you is empty. Edward, why don't you go and seat here?" Everyone looked at Rosalie who was holding her book upside down. "Actually, sir-" Principal Greene didn't allow her to finish. "Good well that's settled." He left the room and Edward sat next to her. "Hi." He said. She nodded in his direction and looked away. _This is going to be a long year_, both of them thought.

Rosalie seemed to understand that Edward was there in each of her classes. "Rose, he might just feel happy due to the fact that you came and stopped Em and saved his eyes from that ridiculous dance." Alice said during lunch break. "It wasn't a dance. It was a few selective positions to attack in Kung Fu style." Emmett said hotly. Jasper tried not to laugh but in vain. "You know, that guy is stronger than our Em. You couldn't break his grip could you?" Jasper said chuckling. "He was cutting off the blood circulation. My hand became weak so I couldn't pull away." Emmett mumbled.

The bell rang and the four of them went to Biology. Rosalie seemed to realize that someone was right behind her. "You guys go on. I'll catch up with you." They nodded and turned around the corner. "Rosalie swung around and came face to face with Edward.

"Look, Edward I know that you're following me around. Bt I just want to tell you that I choose special people as my friends. You are not like that to me. Sorry." She turned and went away.

Edward felt a bit hurt that he couldn't be her friend. _This is just a job. You are here to look after her, not befriend her. You can do your job at a distance too, _Edward thought.

He frowned and then entered the class keeping thoughts like that in his mind.

This chapter is a bit short, but I'll make it up in the next one. Hope this is good enough for you guys. Be honest and review about what you think.

_Cabba._


	6. Chapter 6

_Next chapter coming up. Sorry for the delay. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own twilight or any of its characters._

**Chapter – Life Saver**

The next day, Edward decided to go to the school office to find out something about his brother. Mrs. Cope looked up to see him. She mumbled something to herself and said, "I am sorry, but we don't give away student information just like that." Edward said, "I promise not to tell anyone. I really need to the data." But she shook her head closing the discussion. He said and went for the lunch break. The students usually ignored him. The only one who talked to him was Ben Cheney, a decent boy who helped Edward around the school. "What's wrong, man?" Ben asked concerned. "Nothing, I just wanted to find out about some of the students. But I don't know where to begin." Ben looked at him and whispered, "If you really want to know about someone, why don't go to the school computer, on the fourth floor. We usually use it for internet connection for some projects. But you need a teacher's or principal's permission for that."

Edward beamed, "Thanks, Ben." He sprinted immediately, to Principal Greene's office and asked for permission. He then went to the computer and went to its student records. Edward suddenly heard cheering from outside. He saw M and another blond boy bending in the racing position, while almost the whole student population where waving flags and scarves. "Idiots.", Edward murmured.

"…so I told her that there was a bring difference in different shades of one color, but she was like, there is no difference between violet and purple…." Jasper tried to seem interested while Alice rambled on about her shopping trip with Jessica. Rosalie was not even looking at them. "What the hell is Em doing with Victoria?" Rosalie hissed. "One of these days, James is going to kick his a-"

"Gluteus maximus." Jasper interrupted her. Rosalie didn't look at him. She was watching Emmett and Victoria eating from the same burger. "CULLEN!" a voice thundered from the doorway of the cafeteria. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to see James with steam blowing from his ears almost literally. He pointed at Emmett, then to himself and then pointed to the grounds. Emmett grinned and got up, ready to accept whatever challenge would be offered to him. All the students followed him outside to see the showdown.

"You just crossed the line-"James started but Emmett interrupted him. "Don't give me a whole speech now. Just tell what the contest is." James pursed his lips and said, "Race. First one to run all four floors till the roof and hoist the school flag is the winner." Emmett raised his eyebrow. This was more dangerous than everything else what they had done. "Unless you're scared.." James shrugged.

"No. Let's do it." Emmett said quickly. 'What? Emmett, that's not at all allowed. The both of you will break more than ten school rules at the same time." Rosalie half shouted.

_Which will break the last record of six rules when they had locked the faculty room in the lunch break and had bunked the rest of the day_, Jasper thought.

"Where's the starting line?"Emmett asked ignoring Rosalie. "Right here."James said marking a line with his shoe. They aligned themselves and took position. Eric came and said, "On your mark, get set, GO!" They started running amongst cheers and shouts. It took them only a few minutes to reach the roof and run towards the flag pole. By that time, Madame Violet and Principal Greene came and shouted, "What's going on here?" "Sir, we are having a race!" Tyler said excitedly. "Oh! Why didn't you tell us?" He asked and started cheering along with the rest. Emmett was ahead of James and he grabbed the rope. James suddenly ran up to him and caught the same rope. This resulted in Emmett slipping on the wet roof, caused by the rain yesterday night, and fall off.

Everyone saw it in slow motion. Emmett lost his balance one second and the next second had him hanging from the edge of the steep roof by just his palms.

Edward just typed in the name 'Emmett Masen'. The computer didn't show him any result. Edward frowned and then typed, "Emmett Cullen". The computer showed two pages of information. The picture took some time to upload. _Data is accurate_, Edward thought. The photo then came on clear. It took two minutes for him to register the fact that M was Emmett. _Em, not M, _Edward realized. Suddenly, he heard screams from the ground. He looked out the window and saw to his shock, that Emmett was minutes away from falling off the fourth floor. He didn't think, just acted.

Edward jumped up and caught the edge of the roof to hoist himself up on it. The roof was steep but he started running to the central area. Everyone was screaming at James to do something. James was sweating and tried to reach for Emmett but the distance was risky. Madame Violet actually started crying. Suddenly jasper shouted, "Edward, what do you think you're doing?" everyone turned to look at him. Edward, who was starting to sweat, took off his sweater and threw it off. It dramatically fell on the group of cheerleaders who screamed with delight. "Oh God! He ees such a macko man?" Madame Violet said, "It's macho man." The principal corrected. "Throw the rope!"He shouted to James. The rope was thrown; Edward caught it and swung around to Emmett who was murmuring his will to God. "Emmett, grab the rope!" Edward shouted. "What? Are you mad? I'm not letting go of the roof. No way!"

"Emmett, don't look down, just take the rope. I'm going hold your arm the moment you leave the roof." Edward said. The edge of the school roof was shaped with aluminum and steel. It was bending slightly due to Emmett's weight. "I can't. I'm scared." Emmett whispered. Edward realized that it would have taken a lot of courage for him to admit that he was afraid. Edward said in a soothing voice, "Don't be. I'm there for you." Emmett closed his eyes and muttered, "If I die, I'll kill you."

He loosened his grip on the roof and grabbed the rope. It was then, Emmett realized that Edward was holding the rope in his left hand, holding Emmett in the right hand and balancing himself on the edge of the roof at the same time. The school erupted in cheers. Edward winked and pulled Emmett away from the edge. "Yes, Captain!"Principal shouted. The students around him looked confused. "Oh! I want to make him the Captain of the Athletic Team. See how fit he is?" On the roof, Emmett was giving Edward a bear hug that would have crushed the bones of a normal person.

_This chapter is over stay tuned for the next one. Toodles._

_**Cabba **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So sorry for the delay. But, thanks for the new reviews. I was hoping we could reach 15, but I am still surprised that it is more than 0. **_

_**To luckycharmed97**__**; Edward is NOT going to fall for Rosalie. That would make it a double drama, hurt/comfort story. I already have the plot in mind. You could make story on those lines. If you do tell me about it.**_

_**I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**Chapter 7 – Friends and Enemies**

"You were, like, amazing, man. One moment I am actually praying to God; the next moment, you are there pulling me up. How did you run so fast without slipping? Miracle. God sent. Maybe you're something like a godfather…." Emmett was rambling to Edward. Edward was quietly listening to everything with secret satisfaction. The fourth period was a study class. But they were walking to the cafeteria after gaining permission from the Principal. "So, whatcha want to eat? Burger? Sandwich? French fries? Lunch's on me." Edward chuckled and said, "An apple." Emmett seemed surprised but then shrugged, "Fruits. Is that the reason why you're so fit? I think I'll have an apple and lemonade."

They sat down on one of the tables, just as Rosalie, Jasper and Alice ran in. "EMMETT CULLEN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Rosalie screamed and started punching him where ever she could reach. "Ow! Rosie! No, I'm fine. See, alive and breathing. OUCH!" Rosalie had just kicked him in the shin. "Rose, calm down! For God's sake!" Jasper cried, pulling her off Emmett. Alice glared at Emmett, "But you deserve it! Didn't Rose try to tell you that it would be too dangerous? But you were thinking with like James, weren't you?" Emmett looked ashamed and said, "You're right. I shouldn't have done that. But, I wanted to show James what a di-" Jasper cut in, "Don't blame him. You were flirting with his girlfriend. He had the right to be angry at you. The race was too much. He agreed that. James felt real bad about it."

Emmett gaped, "He actually felt bad for me." The three newcomers nodded. Rosalie turned to Edward and said, "Thank you so much, Edward. I know we were real mean to you. But I think you're great now that you proved it. We are very sorry for the way we acted and we would consider it an honor for you to be our friend." Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett looked at Edward. He was shocked. Edward didn't expect this from her. He slowly said, "I would very much love being your friend." The four of them grinned and they pulled him for a group hug.

None of them realized that they were being watched.

The tiny camera fitted into the corner of the wall of the cafeteria was doing its job. A group of people in the outskirts of Forks were spying on the students of Forks High School. 98% of the time, the screen in the old house would focus on the blond girl who was currently in the group hug.

"Young and carefree. No problems to worry about. Not interested about the past troubles of the country." A man, about 45 years old, was murmuring to himself. He had a little white hair around the edges. His face showed signs of stress and inhumane burden. His pale black shade of hair was longer than required. His black eyes showed exhaustion and anger. "Aro?" A younger voice called from behind him. "You've been up for about 15 hours. Shouldn't you get some rest, now?" Aro knew that it was his second-in-command and closest acquaintance, Laurent. "Laurent, when did you reach back?" "About ten minutes ago. The others told me you were here. I thought you would be sleeping by now." Aro smiled at his kindness and turned around to face him. Laurent had just turned 41, a few months ago. He had basic black hair which was a healthy contrast to his dark complexion. His very light brown eyes were a standout in his face and were his most distinct feature.

"I wanted to see if all the cameras were working. All three cameras are green. No one saw you?" Aro asked. "No. Almost everyone was in the ground where some sort of competition was taking place. The school was completely empty." Laurent smiled. "Good. But the sound is not clear." Aro said puzzled.

"This is Forks. The cloudy atmosphere and rainy weather causes a considerable amount of static. It creates disturbances in the air." Laurent replied. Aro nodded. Laurent continued, "Don't worry; we're still lucky to know of the family connection of Captain Hale. I didn't even know he had married. What made you realize that he might have a child?" Aro smirked and said, "I have bitter memories which one cannot simply forget." Laurent looked at Aro's face and was taken by surprise at the amount of hostility that was beginning to radiate from him just by remembering a mere memory. _Or maybe not so_ _mere_, Laurent thought as Aro clenched his jaw with his eyes closed.

"So, Edward? Some of us are planning to go to the movies on Friday evening. Wanna join?" Jasper asked hopefully. Edward thought it over. If jasper was going it meant that Rosalie, Alice and Emmett would go along. There were few other kids going along with them. So the bigger the group, the safer Rosalie would be. Edward need not even go. He could have one of his juniors to check on them while he went in disguise to check out each and every nook and corner of the town for any strange activity. "Come on, Edward. What's there to think about? Its just an outing." Emmett chuckled looking at Edward's zoned out expression.

_On the other hand, if I do go out, Emmett, Rosalie and I could get along properly_, Edward thought. "Sure. I'm in. I was just wondering whether I had anything planned on that day. But I'm free." Alice smiled, "Cool. They're having a premiere show of 'The Host'- that sci-fi film about aliens and stuff. It seemed good in the trailer." Rosalie nodded, "Yeah. I've read the book. The plot's great."

"Great. 'The Host' it is." Edward decided.

The rest of the week passed by quickly now so that the tension disappeared. Soon it was Friday. The number of people coming to see the movie increased. Ben and his friend, Angela, Eric, Mike, Tyler and to everyone's surprise even James and Victoria. James and Emmett were getting on good terms now that Emmett realized the dangers of hitting on Victoria.

They reached the theater in Port Angeles in about 40 minutes going in two cars, six people in each vehicle. "Okay. I'm going to the Snacks stand to get mega sized popcorn boxes and soda cups. Everyone tell me what and how much you want." Angela announced. Everyone pitched in their money and orders. Ben and Tyler went along with her while Jasper and Edward stood at the ticket counter. Rosalie came over to give everyone's share of money. The line was long indicating that the film was a huge hit. Suddenly, Edward heard tires squealing and screeching to a stop. The sound was exactly the kind of noise which took place before his father's death. He turned around to see a black jeep with a long narrow gun pointing at where the 3 of them were standing. The silencer didn't let any sound out as the trigger was pulled and the bullet was released.

_**Cliffhanger. Don't worry. I'm going to update again. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Cabba**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please read and tell me whether you like it or not.**_

_**I don't own twilight or any of its characters. **_

**Chapter 8 – Danger**

On instinct, Edward pushed Jasper knowing that he would fall on Rosalie therefore avoiding the bullet, altogether. The bullet struck the wall some distance away from the ticket counter window. "What the hell are doing, Jasper?" Rosalie shouted in his ear causing Jasper to wince and roll of her immediately. "It wasn't me. Somebody pushed me from the back." Jasper said looking around to find the culprit only to see Edward running away as fast as he could.

The people in the jeep saw that they had missed their target and decided to bolt from there. Edward was already pulling out his gun to shoot at the tires. The jeep went across a narrow alley. _Perfect_, Edward thought. "Hey! You there! I'm commandeering your bike." Edward shouted at a 30's something man who looked at him in shock and didn't move even as Edward grabbed the handles, swung over it and drove after the jeep. It was not smart of him to do that. But in this case, he knew for a fact that about two dozen cops under his control are patrolling the town for any suspicious activity. If he could only corner the terrorists...

Edward flipped open his cell phone and called one of his best men. "Peter? It's me, Edward. I got a jeep of suspects. Yeah, I'm following them at a distance. We're on the road leading out of Port Angeles. Yeah. Lane 2. 3 minutes? Make it sooner. They have a more advanced type of gun than the last time. Their supply is still steady. Okay."

The call ended making Edward more aware of the fact that the jeep was going out of Port Angeles, but not entering Forks. The wilderness around them was becoming thicker. He wouldn't be able to follow them all the way. The noise of the bike would be heard now that they were going out of the urban area. He heard another sound behind him and turned to see his backup. A dark navy blue van was on the road with a blonde smart looking man in the shotgun, who nodded at him. "They went this way?" He asked. No time for pleasantries now. "Yes. Their hide out would obviously be outside the town." Edward replied. "Now that you got a lead, I have to go back to the theatres. It's already been ten minutes." Peter nodded and the driver sped down the road, while Edward turned the bike and went back. He reached there just as his phone rang. It was from Jasper.

"Hi, Jazz."

"Edward, where are you? The movie has not yet started. But everyone is already seated." Jasper said rather fast.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Edward replied jogging past the parking lot and opening the door to the main hall. "Which theatre are you in?"

"The third one." He sighed. Edward immediately entered that one and took his seat next to a surprised Emmett. Jasper glared at him and cut the call. It was then Edward remembered that he had pushed him on Rosalie. She was not too happy either, but she had her eyes front as the huge room went dark and the screen lit up.

"DUCK!" Peter shouted at his men as the people in the black jeep realised that they were being followed and pulled out their guns to fire at them. Both sides had their ammunition and were firing at each other. Glasses were shattered, mirrors broken, guns emptied and reloaded. Finally, Peter got two bullets in its tires. The jeep swerved out of control and slammed against a huge tree. The van stopped and its occupants stepped out carefully. Peter motioned to his men and said, "Garrett, Dylan, go around to check if the coast is clear. Rest of you, follow me. They crept around the jeep and peeked into it. To their surprise, there were only two men in the front and both were unconscious. They opened the doors and checked their pulses. "Alright, this one is dead." Kate said.

Peter frowned and asked about the other one. "He's alive." The other man said. Peter nodded and said "We've to get them back to headquarters and do a check on their arms too." Garrett and Dylan came back. "No one here except for us. Their base must be far away." Peter thought and then said, "It's getting dark. It would be too dangerous for us to go along the road to check." The others nodded, taking the guns the two unmoving men and photos of the wreckage and car number and left for their main building near Forks.

_Hope the movie ends soon_, Peter thought.

The credits rolled and people started leaving the theatres. Jasper and Emmett caught up with Edward and asked in furious whispers, "Where were you, Ed? I saw you running away. Why did you push me? You came into the theatre late."

"One at a time." Edward said. "I thought I saw my cousin on the other end of the road and wondered what he was doing here. He actually came here for an appointment with one of the doctors for a reason he didn't tell me. He's leaving tonight." Edward lied smoothly.

"Why did you push me?" Jasper repeated. "I didn't realise that you actually fell when I turned to run and my hand hit your back." He replied. "Are you that weak?"

Emmett snickered. Jasper sighed and murmured, "There was some force to it." Emmett raised his eyebrow and said, "Don't worry Jasper. Your secret is safe with us." He clapped Jasper on his back and grinned at Edward. Edward might have imagined but he thought for a second that Emmett didn't entirely believe him.

"I told you that you would enjoy, didn't I? I really liked it. I mean... Only a person like Stephanie Meyer would write a story about a human falling in love with someone who is not of their species. I think there is some news that she is writing some other story like that with a vampire or something..." Alice started her rambling and didn't stop till they reached her home to drop her off. She pecked Jasper on his cheek and skipped to her porch.

"Two words. 'Hyper pixie'" Emmett said shaking his head. "Only Alice could go watch a movie for 3 hours after school, keep babbling all along the way and not get sleepy." "But she's right. The movie was good." Mike said as Edward's apartment came into view. One by one, everyone retired to their homes for the peace of sleeping. Except for Edward. He whipped out his phone and called Peter.

The phone rang twice before Peter picked it up.

"Hello, Edward. Yes, we caught up with them. But the fight was intense- no. None of us were hurt. Turns out that there were only two men in the jeep. The driver's dead. The other guy seems French. Dark hair and dark skin. The doctor said that he has a concussion. The jeep slammed into a tree. So, technically, we didn't kill him. He may wake up tomorrow. You're coming? That might be for the best. You can find out if you have seen him or not before. Okay. Bye."

Edward cut the call and sighed. _Finally, we're getting somewhere_, he thought.

_**Yes, I know that my updates have been irregular. Bella will make her entrance after the next chapter. Not to worry. Tell me how you felt about this chapter. I'm not a psychiatrist, but have an open mind.**_

_**Cabba.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the reviews even if it is one by one. It means a lot. So this one's coming up with more secrets. You know what? Bella might make an early appearance...**_

_**I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

_**Chapter 9 – Leads and Love**_

Most students slept in on Saturday. But, Edward left his apartment at 6 to reach headquarters for the suspect interrogations.

"Morning Edward." Garrett said as the gates opened to let him in. He parked his Volvo, which was especially bought for this job, and went followed Garrett. "Did he spill anything?" Edward asked.

Garrett shook his head and replied, "No. Tough nut. We don't have a hard enough nut cracker to break him." Edward sighed "we have to get somewhere. Have tried faking? "

Garrett said, "No. Peter said not to because he seems smart." Edward nodded.

They entered the building and went underground to a room that resembled like a clean dungeon. The man was sitting on a chair in the centre of the room, his hands tied. He was dripping wet, which meant that he had been in this room for about an hour.

"Edward!" Peter sighed in relief. He was sweating too as if he had run for a marathon. Peter took Edward to a corner and started explaining. "He's not letting out anything. It obviously means that he's one of them. He's strong both physically and mentally."

_Then we have to break him emotionally_, Edward thought.

_Monday_

Edward left very early for school. He wanted to apologise to Rosalie as she knew that he pushed Jasper. That and the fact that the spies told him that she had looked pissed off for during the weekend.

He reached school and found that Emmett, Jasper and Alice were already there. "Hey Ed. You're early." Emmett boomed which made Jasper wince. "You too." He smiled. "And there comes Rosalie!" Alice squealed making Jasper wince again. Everyone turned around to see Rosalie step out of her 10 month old red M3. "Gosh, I love her!" Emmett said rather dreamily. The three of them looked at him. Alice stage- whispered, "I think he means the car!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hi guys!" Rosalie said rather enthusiastically. Edward seemed taken aback by her tone. It meant as if she was planning something. The others seemed unsure too. "You know, I was thinking the other day that Em seems more well-built than before. " They looked at him only to get another confused look back. "I do?" Emmett asked. "Yeah. I was thinking that you might actually be able to take on Edward, finally." Emmett didn't look confident at first but then said "Okay."

"Great! Come on then. Arm wrestle." She said patting one of the tables. Emmett and Edward went to sit and grabbed each other's hand. Alice explained the rules, "Use of only one hand, no standing up or using your whole body's force, time limit three minutes, winner dares the loser..." Meanwhile, Rosalie, who was behind Emmett, gave a meaningful look to Edward. Edward understood at once. He had to lose to Emmett. That was not so bad. What Edward didn't know where the ridiculous dares Emmett could come up with at times.

Jasper leaned down and said, "One, two and three!" Both the boys used their force. Edward reduced his strength and made it look like he was losing very slowly. "Come on Em!" Rosalie and Alice screamed making the three boys wince. Their excitement captured many people's attention. In 2 seconds there were more than 20 people watching the show. Edward sighed and let Emmett beat him. "Woo! I did it! I can't believe- I mean, of course." Some chuckled as Emmett continued, "Alrighty then. Eddy-"

"Don't call me that." Edward muttered.

"Sorry. Ed. Can you sing?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Emmett smirked and repeated, "Can you sing?" _This is bad_, Edward thought. He shook his head, "I've never tried it." Everyone around grinned wickedly, "Your dare is to kneel down in the centre of the ground and sing to the next person who comes in through those gates." The people around were excited now. Edward gaped at him and said, "No way!"

"Scared are we, Edward?" Rosalie said in a babyish voice. Of course, Edward being Emmett's half brother, couldn't tell them no. "Fine." He got up with his bag and went to the middle of the ground. "Kneel."Alice said like she was the Queen of England. Edward sighed and kneeled. Everyone was trying to hide their giggles and snickers. "Alright people, hide." Jasper shouted. Everyone scuttled away and the ground was eerily empty except for Edward. He closed his eyes.

_What song to sing? What song to sing? Why did I agree to the bet? I'm an idiot. I can't sing. I'm gonna be the laughing stock of the school. What if it's a guy or a teacher or worse- Madame Violet? I think I'll throw up right here. I could sing a rhyme. No, that's stupid..._

The gates opened. Everyone held their breath. Edward opened his eyes and he felt time slow down.

A young woman had entered. She wore a white shirt with delicate sky blue patterns. Her black pants looked like they were part of a suit set. She wore a navy blue scarf around her shoulders which was hunched due to the cold breeze. She had two files in her arms. Her shiny light mahogany hair was pulled into a neat formal bun. She wore no make-up but had natural beauty.

"Wow! Who is she?" Alice whispered.

"No idea. But I like the way she wore her scarf." Rosalie said under her breath.

"She has an aura of inner beauty which she radiates." Jasper murmured. It was silent enough that he turned to look at all the confused faces. "What? You can see her face, can't you?"

Edward's thoughts were incoherent. If there was a mind reader near him, all he would hear would be words like, _angel...goddess...sun...too bright...not possible...epitome of beauty...what's she doing roaming on Earth? _

Edward noticed a few things more than the others. The fact that she had subtle grace even when she tripped over a stone and regained her posture, or that her smile made his heart do certain gymnastic movements even he didn't know existed, or that the coldness made her cheeks looked flushed with a warm, lovely blush. Her clothes were formal but it hugged her properly making him even warmer than he already was. She seemed about his age-_Thank God_. She gave Edward a confused look as he looked zoned out while kneeling down on the ground. _Kids today_, she thought.

Edward couldn't control his movements now. His lips parted as if he was actually going to sing.

"I think he's gonna do it." Jasper said. Suddenly, Mike started whisper yelling to everyone in earshot, "I know who that is. I know her. She is Ms. Swan, the new Chemistry teacher."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Edward's death day has arrived." Alice said. "No, our doomsday has arrived." Rosalie corrected.

"Don't sing damn it!" Emmett moaned.

Edward was about to sing his chosen song, but her scarf brushed by his face as she walked past. Her scent was so intoxicating that he actually fell to the ground. Everyone let out a breath.

"Come on guys." Rosalie said coming up from underneath the tables.

_I remember a prison of all memories,_

_And I'm drowning in tears,_

_Come and help me please_

_Stay with me (2)_

_Baby, when the lights go down.. _

All the students' jaws went through the ground as they realised that Edward sang to her and that they were too late.

They were seriously screwed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Grand entrance of Bella. Poor Edward! He has no idea what hit him. Please review and tell me about the chapters. Next chapter coming up.**_

_**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters or any songs that I might use in my stories.**_

**Chapter 10 – Change**

Everyone's mouths were still touching the ground. Except for Edward who was staring at someone he thought was a goddess.

"Guys... she's Police Chief Swan's daughter." Tyler added. "WHAT?" Everyone yelled whipping their heads to face him.

The students watched as Ms. Swan walked back to Edward. "Was that dedicated to me or were you simply singing loudly to yourself?" Edward couldn't answer for 2 seconds as he was lost in her melodious bell-like voice and warm brown eyes.

He got up slowly and said, "Actually, I was singing...I mean you heard me. It was just a dare. Please don't get offended. I didn't really mean it. Wait. What I meant was that the song is lovely, like you. I didn't say that. It's not that you are not lovely. Yeah you are but I meant that I was singing the only song which popped into my mind when I saw-"

"I think I got it. Could you continue? I actually liked that song." _And your voice_, she thought.

Edward gaped at her. She stared back. The students around them were getting anxious. "She isn't mad?"Alice whispered. After a few minutes, Ms. Swan huffed and turned to walk away. Edward's voice filled the ground again

_Stay with me, stay with me_

_Baby when the lights go down._

_I was so crazy, all the times I made you cry,_

_You walk away and never said good bye,_

_On and on, on and on._

Jasper drew a finger across his neck. Emmett brought his hand to his forehead and pretended to shoot himself. Rosalie and Alice face palmed. Mike actually fainted and was caught by James and Eric. Rosalie muttered, "Marshmallow."

_**I have to leave the computer now. I can come back only after a few days. Please forgive me and Stay With Me. Really sorry.**_

_**Cabba.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Review and tell me how it is. **

_**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**Chapter 11 – Beautiful**

Edward blinked. He and the lady were standing in the Principal's Office. She had just finished explaining what had happened. Mr. Greene nodded and "Ah"ed and "Hm"ed at her. "Well, maj-I mean Mr. Anthony here just wanted to welcome you with a song. It was nothing personal, I'm sure. You must appreciate his courage Ms. Swan. By the way, which song was it?" He suddenly asked Edward. "Oh! It was 'Stay with me', a song from 'Akcent'. I personally like it as background music-"

"Enough!" Ms. Swan snapped. The two men had the decency to look sheepish. She glared at Edward and muttered, "So immature as an adult! How disgusting!" She left the room so she didn't catch Edward's words, "So young a teacher! How amazing!"

Mr. Greene beckoned him closer and said, "Don't you know who she?" frantically.

"No, sir. Who is she?" Edward asked with excitement.

"How should I know?"

"Oh! You don't."

_1__st__ class_

"I still can't believe that you were stupid enough to take that dare!" Rosalie muttered to him in Trigonometry. "I can't believe it either." Edward whispered back to her. After a few seconds she said, "You should have seen your face when you saw her, Ed. Its as if someone had bewitched you." Edward's cheeks had a pink shade to it while Rosalie chuckled. "I'll tell you one thing. Ali and I think that Ms. Swan and you are a perfect match." Edward froze and then snapped at her, "It's nothing like that Rose. It was just unexpected." Rosalie was unperturbed as she quietly said, "The unexpected have either the most beautiful surprises or the worst shocks."

_Now that was unexpected_, he thought.

By lunch time, everyone was snickering about the morning encounter. Edward ignored the looks he was getting. The other four came and sat next to him. Emmett casually started the conversation. "Soooo...Eddie, my boy. How did she take it?" Edward shrugged and said, "She was not so happy, but Mr. Greene let me off the hook." They stared at him. "What?" He asked. "The Principal was not, like, pissed off or anything?" Alice asked. Edward shook his head. "You are damn lucky, you know. The guy may have sudden amnesia, but he is strict when he's in a bad mood." Jasper said.

"Well, it simply proves that he wasn't in a bad mood." Edward said nonchalantly. He suddenly stopped chewing and continued, "I didn't exactly apologise to her." Emmett shrugged and told, "She isn't mad at you. We saw her lips twitching as if she wanted to laugh at you stuttering." Edward sat bolt up straight, "Really?" he asked excitedly. The others grinned and nodded. 

_**I know that the chapter is short. But I 'm running out of time these days. So I'll try to update more regularly with short chapters, or there will be irregular updates with long chapters. Either way, I WILL FINISH THE STORY. Fear not.**_

_**Cabba. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The 12**__**th**__** chapter is coming up.**_

_**I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

_**Chapter 12 – Aro**_

"IDIOTS! DUNDERHEADS! GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARDS!" Aro had shouted himself hoarse for about an hour at his men due to the fact that they lost two of their officers.

"Sir! Give us a moment to explain-" One of them tried to say but Aro lashed out at them again.

"There was a reason why I sent the five of you in the second jeep. You were supposed to be the look out for them. How could you miss them when there was a rebel team catching up to them? The fight? The crash? The noises? Were all of you seriously deaf or something?" Aro hissed.

"Or something. You have to understand what we uncovered. We have some sort of news. The girl has a _bodyguard_!" Demitri said. Aro stared, his anger forgotten. "What? That's not... how could they know that we're here? There's been no tip off. Show me the video screen plays of the previous days. Was there any new person hanging out in that school?"

They switched on the 3 screens to watch Ms. Hale and her friends.

-Four of them walking to school together.

-Four of them laughing and chatting to each other during classes and free times.

-Four of them walking to lunch.

-Four of them heading to Biology.

-One of them dropping three of them at school for some days.

-Two girls and then two boys coming in the cafeteria.

-Five of them laughing at the table...

"Wait! Why are there FIVE of them at the table?" Aro roared. He focused the screen on the new comer. "He's much older than them. He's...no. It can't be _him_. Not _him_!" He put his head in his hands. He could recognize that messy hair anywhere even if its longer. "Dammit! It's Masen. Hale's best man. Jared hale has sent his bloody best!" Aro felt exhausted. He knew what Edward could do.

"It's just one person. We can easily take him out." Felix started. But Aro shook his head. "No. He's too good. You don't know what Edward Masen jr. is capable of, especially after the fact that he is ready for revenge. Also, I'm sure that he has hundreds of men behind him who is as capable as him. But he is brains, brawn, talent and inspirational source all wrapped up together. He is Hale's prized gem."

"If he's all that, how do you propose we take him out?" Alec enquired.

"I think I'll take him on. He would like that. We can end it once and for all." Aro said a small smile lingering on his face. His men grinned. With an opponent like Aro, how could Masen win?

_**It is a bit longer than the previous chapter, but still quite short. Be patient and you will be rewarded with my chapters. **_

_**Cabba **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm really getting fewer reviews than before. Is it because I'm slow to update? I'm sorry. And for those who do review, thanks a million for the support you give.**_

_**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

**Chapter 13 – Biology Class**

The bell rang which caused all the kids to run as if there was a fire in the building. Their study period was shifted to another time. So they had class now. "Come on, guys. I don't want to be late for Biology." Alice sang while grinning to Edward. Emmett guffawed. Edward didn't know yet who the Bio teacher was. "Okaaaaay. Why are you staring at me like that?" Edward asked puzzled. The others shrugged.

Ms. Swan had not yet arrived. Alice sat with Jasper and Rosalie sat with Angela. Emmett sat next to Edward and sighed. "What's wrong?" The latter asked. Emmett shook his head but said, "Bio is not my cup of tea. Especially, this year. We're doing the human anatomy." Emmett shuddered. Then he continued slowly, "It might be fun at times." Saying this he opened his text book to a chapter which covered the 'female reproductive system'. Edward rolled his eyes. "Hey! Ed? What song's going on in your mind now?" Jasper asked with a straight face. He didn't answer Jazz's query, mainly due to the fact that the song, 'Stay With Me' was still playing in loops in his head.

At that moment, the teacher entered the class with a smile that faltered when she saw Edward with his head bent over his book. "Good afternoon class. I'm Isabella Swan and I will be your Biology teacher henceforth. Mr. Banner has informed me of your progress before he left and I'm pleased to know that your marks in the monthly tests are very good showing that you are able to grasp what he teaches you." She sighed and then said, "I think I fell asleep at least four times in his class when I had come as a student. How do you manage to stay awake with his ramblings?" this caused the class except for Edward (of course, who was looking at her smile) to chuckle. Emmett solemnly answered, "As you can see Miss, we are talented at keeping our heads up and eyes open even when we doze off."

_After school _

"Gym was tiring today. We played three games in the space of an hour! How is that even possible?" Emmett complained. "Volleyball isn't that strenuous." Edward commented. Rosalie giggled and added, "Yeah, Em. You need stamina. Like me!"

Alice and Jasper caught up with them then, "Hi. Sorry we're late." Rosalie raised her eyebrow and said, "I thought you both had a study period." Jasper grinned. "Ugh! I don't want to know!" Emmett said covering his ears.

Alice rolled her eyes and asked Edward, "How was Gym?"

He smirked and answered, "Apart from being subjected to the toddler's tantrums of tiredness, exhilarating." Jasper looked surprised, "I thought you liked Gym, Em." Emmett started to complain under his breath of having his friends gang up on him. Rosalie said in mock surprise, "Aww, Emmy, we are not ganging up on you. Ed's the weak point here. Who were you thinking of Eddy? You were playing with that blank expression of your's."

The others roared in laughter while Edward sighed. It was going to be a long year.

_**Yes, I know that I'm late. I know that you're waiting all the time impatiently. I know that you're tired of my apologies. I know that you want me to shut up. How do I know? I've been seeing Alice for the time being and we go shopping eight hours a day. I always come back half dead. **_

_**The next chapter will be up sooner. Don't worry.**_

_**Cabba.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh! Thank you for the review, koekie101. I corrected it.**_

_**I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**Chapter 14 – Laurent**

Edward didn't have too much homework to do. So he went to headquarters to see the progress.

Peter looked excited to see him, "I was planning to call you. I swear, I think you can read minds or something." Edward gave a half smile and said "Got anything new?"

"Yup. We found out that his name is Laurent Burns. He is part of the Volturi organisation." Peter said carefully. Edward immediately became more active. "He is? Then Captain Hale was right. The terrorists have set up their base here for revenge."

"Is he ever wrong?" Peter mused. Edward chuckled, "You're right. Most of his ideas have a strong lead."

"Here we go." Peter said leading his senior to a room where they could see Laurent behind the one way glass in the second room which was sound proof except for the microphone. To Laurent, the glass was actually a mirror. But he knew about the one way glass.

**(A/N)Everyone who owns a television knows. No big deal. **

"So, what else did he spill?" Edward asked looking at the suspect. "Nothing but we're close to breaking his shell." Peter said quietly. Edward nodded his head and went to the II room. Laurent didn't look up to see him neither did he acknowledge his enemy in any way.

"Laurent?"

No response.

"Laurent? I would like to have a little chat with you." Edward said in such a sweet innocent voice that the latter gave a cursory glance at the person addressing him. _Strange hair_, Laurent thought.

"I just wanted to know who wanted you to be caught like that." Edward said softly.

_A trick. He's better than the blonde, though._ He kept quiet.

"Surely, you should've a better personnel with you. "

No answer.

"Did they purposely abandon you and your driver to deal with us alone. Your group is not tightly knit is it?"

_Don't lose control. Keep quiet. Don't say anything, _Laurent kept chanting.

"Are they not loyal to you? Is your boss so merciless that he would forget about you and go on with the original plan?"

Edward touched a nerve. Laurent had clenched his fists. _No should think about Aro like that. He knows what patriotism is and never leaves a fallen warrior._

Edward knew that he was close. Laurent was under strain and pressure after the past few days of Spartan treatment.

"Your leader must be quick to replace you. You must have been his right hand man for him to trust you so much to send you with only one other man. We have not received any threat to release you. Too bad. You must have felt him trustable-"

Laurent's shout was sudden, "Don't you talk about my leader like that. You don't know him. He has more pride for the army rules than anyone else that I know of. Aro is respected by those who know what true patriotism means. We are nothing like you as we actually make a difference in the country's progress. I am proud to be part of the Volturi!"

Edward didn't smile. He got up and went to the door while saying, "You are right about one thing, you're not like us. If we were anything like you, we would have killed you without mercy."

_Aro. Aro Volturi. I am never forgetting that name_, Edward thought.

_**Came sooner than expected right? Review and tell me how is it.**_

_**Cabba.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Please read and review to tell me how this chapter is. I made the correction of adding 'have' in the previous chapter. Thanks, **__**koekie101.**_

_**I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**Chapter 15 – The Situation**

School times came very slowly for Edward. Why? Because he wanted it to come fast, so that he could see Isabella. Edward had started to think her as _Isabella_ instead of _Ms. Swan_ or the _bio teacher. _Indeed all the students knew of his infatuation with her. Many boys felt the same way. Her clothes were very modest and simple. Unfortunately, she radiated beauty even in that. She was like a magnet for single, testosterone filled, male humans. Edward was confident that even if he were not human, she would still attract him.

To his happiness, after whenever she reprimanded him for not paying attention to her in class, (because he was too busy paying attention to _her_), her lips would twitch and her face would break into a beautiful smile along with her infamous blush. That was one of the things Edward loved about her. He thought pink was a very girlish colour. But Isabella made pink a very beautiful, royal colour. Her pink lush lips were a very main attribute to her face. It made Edward to do something that he never done before –fantasize.

Isabella Swan too liked a certain bronze haired green eyed man who seemed to be her age. She knew for a fact that he was completely smitten by her. She always tried to act nonplussed at school-it wouldn't do for a teacher to actually have a crush on a student however old he is-but at home she would spend an hour dreaming about talking to him about non school activities and two more hours to come out of her day dreams.

Jasper was the first one to see the strange behaviours of Edward and their Bio teacher. He knew what it truly was. He felt the same way for Alice. Not a simple shy liking, but strong heart rendering love.

Alice had always known what Edward's type of girl would be. A quite, shy one but with a certain attractiveness and selfless character. Those qualities were wrapped up in a woman called Isabella Swan.

Rosalie felt happy that Edward would actually trough away the rules and fall for a teacher who he had no idea of. It very easy to see the look of love and life that would light up his eyes whenever he would see her.

Emmett, at first, thought that it was funny to see, Edward stumbling over his words to say a simple 'Hi' to her. It was obviously more than just getting into her pants as Emmett had first thought. Now he even felt bad that he had that thought. Edward would never simply do that. No, he just went and fell in love with the chief's daughter.

Now what?

_**Yeah, this chapter's late. I'll try to update faster. Sorry for the inconvenience. Review and tell me about it.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you a million times, **_**Jazz's Mistress**_**, for that review. It really boosted my confidence. Thanks for the other reviews too, people. 16****th**** chapter up.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 16 – Homework**

The days passed by quickly. Edward felt a nagging instinct that something bad would happen, now that everything was quiet. There were two more months of school, then exams and then Prom. Something's wrong, he thought every time he went over what had happened since he joined the school.

The students were getting more projects to do. This caused more study groups. Rosalie and Alice decided to go to Alice's home to do the work. Edward felt that it was a good chance to go to Emmett's home for all the assignments. Emmett needed a lot of help.

Physics was a torture for everyone. But today was the worst.

Emmett was dozing off on his desk and did not wake up even when Rosalie screamed in his ear. "Ouch. My throat's gone." She said hoarsely, massaging it. At that moment, Mr. Pierce entered the class with an evil grin. Everyone shuddered.

"Good morning, Class" he said happily, spitting at all solid syllables. "A week ago, I gave you a Physics Project, Heat and Pressure." He put pressure on the word _pressure_.

"If you haven't done it, then I'll be the happiest man in the world."

"Why, sir?" Eric asked doubtfully. To everyone's disgust, Mr. Pierce leaned right into his face and spat, "Because you will have to do the project three times and then give it in only two days. Ha ha ha ..."

"Mad man." Eric muttered and whipped out his 'physics towellette' and started wiping his face.

"I want all your assignments with good handwriting and enough information. Not nonsensical nonsense. I...ah! Emmett! Dear sweet Emmett!" He smiled widely at the snoring boy and made his way to him. Rosalie pressed her finger into his pressure point and Emmett jerked awake to stare at Mr. Pierce's large face. "May I see your homework?" he asked sweetly. "Oh yeah...its...here. somewhere..I...wait a minute." Emmett said while looking into his bag, and checking whether Rosalie's project was his or not. The teacher said smugly, "Look everywhere, boy. Behind the bench under the desk, in the Grand Canyon, on the other side of the Moon, at the edge of the universe..."

As he was listing these places, Emmett ducked down to hyperventilate in private to see Edward who was also crouched down in his place behind the teacher's back. He was holding his project which _didn't have his name. _Edward passed his file between Mr. Pierce's legs to Emmett's hands and he came up and held to the teacher's face just as he said, "...because I perfectly know that you ...have done it?" He looked bewildered at the sight of Emmett handing in his hw just as the rest of the class who hadn't seen the exchange.

The flabbergasted teacher flipped over the pages to see a perfect project when he saw Emmett giving someone a thumbs-up.

He turned to see Edward returning the gesture and started laughing, "did you do your homework?"

"Oh! N-no, sir...I-" Edward started nervously, but stopped as the teacher started laughing while saying, "Caught you!"

_**I think I'll be able to update only during weekends now. Yes, I'm not happy either. Sorry.**_

_**Cabba. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey there soooo much for the reviews. I love them. So next chapter's up. Review and tell me how it is.**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

**Chapter 17 – Sigh**

_Unbelievable. I can't be sitting aroud here doing nothing. Why did I give him my project? The file which Diego took two whole days to complete. No way am I telling him that its with Emmett. _

Edward kept grumbling about his misfortune when he got a wiff of something strongly smelling of fressia and hints of lavender. There was no one in the corridor except for him but he knew that someone was going to pass through it any moment. He had already lost his conscious thoughts.

Isabella turned the corner and was walking in the corridor. He felt that she was walking to him, for him. It looked like a slow beautiful catwalk and he was sure that there was a certain lovely background music as she came and stopped next to him.

"What are you doing, now?" Her exaspersated angry voice hit his ears suddenly and he was woken up from his stupor. "Huh?" he said. She glared at him and said, "This time I really am going to tell the Principal for your inappro-" Edward realised why she was angry, "No, no, Miss, I wasn't going to sing to you." Her glare lessened but she asked half heartedly, "Then, why are you on your knees and looking at me as if you were about to tell or sing me something? What were you going to do?

Uh oh! Edward started blushing and muttered, "I was p-punished by Mr. –Mr. Pierce." Isabella's retort was gone and she felt pity. She knew that Mr. Pierce was sometimes unnecessarily harsh. "Really?" Edward looked up through his eyelashes and said, "Really." He was evidently unaware of how glazy Isabella's eyes went when he didn't that. She giggled and said "Poor boy." , ruffled his hair and went and turned the corner (she was sure she heard a violin in the background. She was unaware of what her touch did to Edward. She certainly did see his jaw drop and stare at her till she was gone. He actually stayed in that positionfor the rest of the ten minutes till the bell rang. He kept thinking about her finger; the way it moved softly through his hair. It made him feel strangely jealous of his own hair. It was the first thing she ever touched. Not his skin, hand, or face. It had to be his untidy hair.

He didn't hear the bell ring. He didn't see the students filing out and snickering at him. He barely heard a conversation taking place next to him.

"What dya think he's doing?"

"No idea. He might be in shock."

"I don't think so. "

"Edward. Edward, can you hear me?"

Alice knelt in front of him, looked at him intently and whispered, "You saw Ms. Swan didn't you?"

The words, 'Ms. Swan' broke his ice. He nodded. Emmett and Jasper started laughing. Rosalie chuckled and helped Edward to get up. "Come on. Up you get. Do you want to go to the nurse?"

Edward suddenly lurched back to life. "No, I certanly don't need any help of the medical sort."

"Your right, Eddie. Its the psychiatrist sort of help." Jasper said which caused Emmett to start laughing again.

_**I wanted to type more, but I'm out of time now. Sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**_

_**Cabba.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Guys, I'm back with a new chapter which, as I promised is longer than usual. Review and tell me how is it.**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

**Chapter – Beauty**

It was a study period for Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was going to the gym to shoot hoops with Mike, Eric and Tyler. Emmett was going someplace else.

"Come on, Em. Lets make most of the free time. "Jasper said half jogging to the gym.

"Oh. Well, Jazz? I'm not coming with you. Got some work to do." Emmett said quitely and strode off to the opposite direction.

"EM? Where are you going?" Jasper yelled. Emmett hesitated and shouted over his shoulder, "The Library."

Though he put a good 50 feet distance from Jasper, he could still here the word, "WHAT?" echo from everywhere.

Rosalie was with Edward as they went to English. She was still giggling from the EDBELL incident. The school had started calling any thing related to Edward and Isabella as EDBELL. Personally, Edward didn't like it, but the fact that the school knew of the latest crush might be the reason why the boys had stopped trying to catch Isabella's attention.

They took their seats as the teacher just came in. Rosalie still had a smile on her face. Edward's expression was completely opposite. "Cheer up Ed. Its just the effects of love." She said putting a dramatic tone in the end.

When there was ten minutes to go, the teacher asked Rosalie to take two thick files to the faculty room. Edward looked a little upset but didn't say anything. She went a little happily glad to ditch the last ten minutes. After given the files back, as she passed the gym, she peeped in to see Emmett playing. To her shock, he wasn't there.

"Jasper!" Rosalie called. "Where's Em?" He looked at her and said, "Believe it or not, Rose. Em's gone to the Library."

If she hadn't closed the door behind her, the entire school might have heard her shriek, "_WHAT_?"

Em had had ridiculous thoughts on his way to the library.

_Its gonna be okay. Its a public area. Everyone's allowed to go there. I'll just spend 40 minutes there. No one will ever know. I can hide my face behind the book. Everything will go smoothly. No one will disturb me..._

Boy was he wrong!

When Emmett Cullen entered the library, 3 girls gasped, 5 boys literally fell out of their chairs, about a dozen books tumbled out of their owners hands and the librarian actually fainted. While two boys ran to get smelling salts, Emmett jogged to the desk at the back of the room, pulled out his book and started learning the basics.

Someone knocked on his book after about half an hour. Emmett lowered it down to see a blond boy with specs. He looked excited as he asked Emmett in a squeaky sort of voice, "You're Emmett masen, right?"

"Cullen." Emmett hissed. He propped the book again and the boy knocked on it.

"You're the one who always hangs out with Rosalie. You like her don't you? Is she your girlfriend?"

Emmett felt a stab of annoyance. He was already angry with the refernce of his biological father. He grabbed the bolnd boy buy his shirt collar and said, "When I have a girlfriend, she will be the bomb of the school. No road kill's going to be my girlfriend. That rules out Rosalie. No go. I've gotta study."

The boy was shocked buy the revelation and also by the fact that Emmett wanted to study.

Rosalie was right behind Emmett. She wanted to ask him why he came here. But after hearing the poisonous words, she couldn't. She might not be the hottest girl, she might not have the greatest IQ. But she liked the way she dressed. She didn't like make up much. But Emmett's sentences almost broke her heart. She had had a crush on him ever since she saw him. He was funny, cute, aand always wanted to play with when they were younger. Now...everything came tumbling down.

The bell rang and brought her out of her thoughts. Rosalie turned and ran out. She went out of the school boundaries. Rosalie kept running till she went into the forest. There, she broke down and started crying. Few minutes later, she felt a hand on her softly. It felt like Emmett's. But she looked up to see edward. He sat down beside her and rubbed her back. Rosalie kept sobbing.

After a while, edward broke the silence, "You want to go back to class? Or should I drop you home?"

Rosalie shook her head. Then she said, "You know, its ironic. I got what I wanted. My dad wanted a boy. One who could shine and rise the Hale family's name. He was never happy with me. He never spent time with me. He never told me bed time stories, or kissed me on he forehead. Not even a hug when he went for long trips. He didn't help me learn to bicycle or to drive a car. My mother did everything. She was the best. For years I tried to become my dad's son. And look."

She sat straight and smiled with her tear-stricken face and continued, "I finally did it. No one even knows that I'm a girl." She started to cry again. Edward was never good with crying girl's. He felt awkward but said, "Shh. That's not true. You are a pretty girl. May be we should remind the school that you are a very beautiful girl. I know who can help you. Stop crying. I'm there for you."

After school, Edward took her to Chief Swan's house. Hey went and rang the door bell. Two seconds later, Isabella opened the door. She looked confused. Rosalie was hiding behind Edward and was helping him stand straight. "Hi, Edward."

Edward opened and closed his mouth. Then he opened his mouth again and stammered, "G-goodevening ma'am. I was –uh- wondering if-if you could make me become just like you?"

"What?" Isabella said half laughing.

"Oh no. No. Not me. C-Could you help m-my friend Rosalie with-uh- something? " rosalie came from behind him said, "Hi, Ms. Swan."

Isabella smiled kindly and said, "Hello, Ms. Hale. Come in then." Rosalie went in while, Isabella looked at Edward and said, "See you then, Edward."

"When Ma'am. Oh, tomorrow. O-Okay."

Slightly dazed, Edward wobbled towards his car and drove straight to Emmett's home for their tutoring session.

"Hi, Edward. Emmett said taht he has a surprise for you. He seemed quite excited." Esme greeted him witha warm smile. Edward smiled back. He really iked Esme. He could remember the last time when he had seen her. But she had glared at him then. 

When Edward, stepped into Emmett's room, he saw him smirking. "You look zoned out. Did you have an EDBELL moment?" Edward scowled at him.

"Don't look like that. Anyway this is eally going to make your day." Emmett said handing him a file. Curiously he opened it to see his Physics assignment. "Yep, your homework. I did it three times for you. Your welcome."

Edward was shocked, "You did my homework? Three times? I don't believe it. That too, within a day!"

"Yeah. I thought to do it twice, but I started to understand something. So i did it once more. Its a thank you for what you did for me. Oh! By the way. Don't tell anybody. I've got a reputation to hold up."

Edward smiled, "Thanks a lot, Em. "

Emmett smiled back and then said, "Actually, you can tell Rose about it. She keeps eating my head about school work. This can shut her up for about a week."

"So, you like her." Edward said nonchalantly.

Emmett's smile faltered, "Whoa whoa whoa! I don't like her. She's a friend. That's all."

_Sure, sure_. Edward thought. _After Isabella was through with Rosalie, the boys will be following her like moths attracted to a flame._

_**There. Its longer than the others. Hope you like it. Review it to tell me how it is. Next cahapter, next weekend.**_

_**Cabba.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey, Readers. Lets see Emmett's shocked face today. Well not 'see'...you know what I mean.**_

_**I don't own anything. **_

**Chapter 19 – Rejection **

Next morning was normal. Slightly cloudy, noisy students, chatting groups, gossipping girls, boisterous boys. The same.

"Where's Rose?" Alice wondered. Jasper shrugged and Emmett replied, "Maybe her car broke down."

"She can fix it in no time, Em." Jasper chuckled.

"It would take some time." Emmett snapped.

"She loves that car. She gives it a check-up every weekend. It won't just beak down." Alice said.

"Maybe Rose just woke up late." Mike said concerned and stopped sipping his coke.

"Na, I don't think so. I called her yesterday about the Chem project and she told me that she'd explain it today. She turned in early yesterday night." Victoria said while checking her nails.

"You called her?" Jasper said shocked.

"We're just partners in Chem. No big deal."

"Seven more minutes and she'll be late." Eric said while reading a book.

"Maybe she had trouble selecting her outfit." Alive looked worried by that prospect.

"Or maybe, she wants to enter school almost fashionably late." Edward said smirking.

The show would start now.

Everyone turned their heads to the gates to see what Edward was looking at. Some gasped. Some froze. Some just stopped what they were doing to look at the person who entered through the gates.

It was clear that she was a student. But it couldn't be her! Not Rosalie hale!

She had a beautiful pale red strapless top which was not tight but was perfect for her. She wore a small black cover up which wasn't buttoned. Her white shorts came to her mid thigh. Rosalie didn't wear much make up. But there was a glossy lipstick which the same colour of a newly bloomed rose. Fitting. There was a pale blush on her cheeks and pink eye shadow. No eye-liner. The violet eyes seemed to blaze with confidence. Her usually, clumsy ponytail was now in elegant waves flowing to her waist. It didn't look simply blond at the moment. It shined gold. Rosalie walked across the frozen ground in high heels which were scarlet. Everyone, even Edward, was stunned. He didn't expect the result to be gorgeous like this. Wow.

Rosalie Hale glanced at Emmett whose mouth was open and smirked. Emmett didn't make any movement to close his jaw. When she entered the building and disappeared out of sight, Edward, the first person to shake out of the dream like vision moved to Emmett and closed and closed his mouth.

"Keep your jaw closed, Uncle."

The scene in the parking lot was chaos. Mike had spit out his coke onto Eric's hair and book. Alice had gripped Jasper's wrist so tightly that her knuckles and his palm were white. Two boys on bikes almost collided with each other and Victoria had dropped her lipstick. Many of the students dropped whatever they were holding which resulted in the ground being messy for the rest of the day.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice was the second person to wake up from the illusion and now everyone snapped out of it. Jasper was sure that he would have to put his left wrist in a cast and get his ears checked.

The bell rang and they hurriedly ran inside. The rest of the day involved gossip topics about Rosalie going to a beauty salon or getting a plastic surgery or enrolling in a science experiment to look like a play-boy model in 1 day or being kidnapped by aliens and sending down a clone to replace her.

The suggestions became even more ridiculous by the hour.

At lunch time, Rosalie ran to catch Isabella before she went into the faculty room.

"Ms. Swan! It worked! It actually worked! I almost couldn't believe it! You should be a makeup artist for Hollywood people! I feel beautiful!"

"Calm down, Rosalie." Isabella smiled. "You shouldn't be thanking me." She looked past Rosalie towards the end of the corridor where Edward was standing by his locker looking at them. The moment they looked at them, he quickly reached in his locker to put some books.

"Um, you know, ma'am? He's actually older than you." Rosalie said excitedly.

Isabella blushed and said, "I know that. But he is my student." They looked at him while he closed the locker which hit his thumb, as he did it clumsily. The girls giggled and Isabella went into the staff room. Rosalie turned to go to the cafeteria when Emmett bounded to her. She had been avoiding him all day and he had been trying to talk to her all day.

"Hey, um... Rosie, you look fantastic, by the way. You really caught my eye, ya know. I have to say, you gotta make this your natural look. You are hot! Seriously ...have I mentioned that you look stunning?" Emmett blabbed on until Rosalie interrupted him.

"I know I look great, Emmett. Ms. Swan helped me in this field. But, I have to tell you the truth. I think that I'm cheating you. I mean, it's a new look. But if I wear my usual clothes tomorrow which gives the emo-aura, then what? If you like me on the outside, it's not worth it, right?"

Emmett's smile disappeared. She didn't want him.

"You know what the difference between you and Mike is?" Rosalie whispered.

Mike was just passing by as Rosalie stopped him.

"At least his feelings for me don't change along with my clothes?" Rosalie grabbed Mike's arm and went away. Emmett couldn't believe what he heard.

_**It's not actually a cliff-hanger. But stay tuned for the next chapter, next week. Review!**_

_**Cabba.  
><strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

_**THIS I NOT A CHAPTER!**_

_**WHOA! 'Kentho'! You're right, I'm from India. I love the movie and seriously wanted to put the twilight characters in it. You didn't have to write the whole plot. **_

_**I'm not sure if I have to continue this story. You guys know what's gonna happen. If you don't, you could check what 'Kentho' reviewed me. Tell me if you want to continue the fanfic. I'll understand, if you don't. I could start on another one if you want. **_

_**By the way, I posted a one-shot called, 'Twilight sans drama'. Simple and sweet. **_

_**It was sweet of you, 'Kentho', to tell me to put the disclaimer. I wasn't sure if I did it right. Also, I was happy that you put me as a 'Favourite author'. It means so much!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I'm so sooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy. I lost a very close relative early Saturday morning. We had to leave for their house immediately. I'm back but my tests are going; on top of them, my absence caused a huge amount of homework for me.**_

_**Could you guys please be patient with me? I won't update atleast until 12**__**th**__** of July. I promise you.**_

_**Bear with me for the shortness of this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Twilight books and movies and the Bollywood film 'Main Hoon Na'.**_

**Chapter 21 – Dejection**

The school hours went fast for Rosalie and slow for Emmett. He came back home and without eating his apple as he usually did, went to his room, where he threw his bag on a chair and flopped on the bed. Esme was worried but a few seconds later, Edward came in and smiling slightly to her, went to Emmett's room. He thought everything would work out but it completely backfired. He hadn't expected Rosalie to refuse him. May be she's playing hard to get...

"Em?" Edward called in a low voice. Emmett grunted to show that he was listening.

"Are you ok?"

Emmett was quite and then he said "It doesn't matter. I thought she was for me when we were young. Neither of us had a dad. Father, sure. But never acted like it. I felt pity for her actually. He turned out real nice and became my best friend until Jasper and Alice came along. Never thought she would say this. I suppose she is right in a way. I was an idiot. But Earth be damned if she didn't look like an angel today. How could i not fall for her? Everyone else were. Literally. I have no idea how to approach a girl nicely and ask her out or apologise. Candy and flowers seem so cliché. Gotta thank father for that I guess. Good for nothing git. He was in the stupid navy you know. He might have about 20 babies all around the world by now-"

"_Don't talk like that_!" Edward hissed. He was really shaking with anger. "My father wa- is in the defence force too. People like him risk their lives everyday to protect our country, so that, we can have safe lives, go on our jobs, and have a time of our lives through their victories. "

Emmett glared and got up. "You know what, Ed? I don't know what my father is doing in the navy. He isn't all noble like yours'. But he sure as hell isn't protecting our country! He left my mom and me not to pursue his career but to _father another child!_ "

Edward had no come-back for this. Emmett glared and then muttered, "Sorry. Not your fault. May be you could go back home. I'm really sorry about bursting at you, Ed." Edward looked at him and then nodded.

He could chat with Isabella.

_**Wait patiently.**_

_**Cabba. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I was too busy with so many things. I'm gonna try to update more often.**_

_**Why don't you guys check my one shots –'Twilight Sans Drama' and 'The Song' in the meantime. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything out of the Twilight books or movies, or the Bollywood film 'Main Hoon Na.'**_

**Chapter 22 –The Situation**

Esme had heard the raised voices but couldn't make out what Emmett and Edward were talking about. Her son came stomping down the stairs in anger.

"What's wrong, Emmett?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He muttered.

He fell on the couch. Esme looked puzzled. She saw Edward coming down slowly. He hesitated and then sat on the same couch. After a while of silence...

"Do you both want grilled veg sandwich? I know it's near supper time, but it's going to be late. Carlisle is coming after an hour and a half."

The boys nodded.

_Next day at school_

School was rather quiet. Everyone knew what had happened between Rosalie and Emmett. And only idiots would bring it up. So, naturally, there were whispers any time either of them passed by. Rosalie still wore colour clothes. She told Alice that she was more comfortable in those than her previous dresses.

It didn't help Emmett at all. Now that they weren't talking to each other, he began to miss her terribly. They were many things that he had shared with Rosalie. She was in fact his first friend in Forks. He could barely remember it. Both being toddlers and their mothers good friends had caused the strong bond (now broken) between them. Rosalie missed him too, but she felt anger towards him at the same time. Alice, Jasper and Edward decided not to interfere at all. May be things would turn out for the better after a few days.

It did.

The next Friday was prom night. The whole school was buzzing with excitement. The students in charge (Alice and Angela) already started to organise weeks ago on Alice's insistence. The Prom was the only topic being conversed now. Edward was even trying to work up his nerve to ask Isabella, but all his courage had gone to Coney Island.

Jasper and the others coaxed him to do. So with some courage and positive confidence, he went up to her and said, "Umm... Isabella? I was wondering if...you know...if you were free to ..um..free to go to the...the prom...with...you know...with me?"

Yeah. Courage and confidence.

She giggled and said, "That would be nice, Edward. For such an occasion you can call me Bella, you know. But you're still to call me Ms. Swan during class. Sorry, I rambled off. Yes, Edward I would love to go with you."

People wondered for the whole day if Alice's spirit had gone in Edward's body. Alice's spirit with too much sugar and an unlimited credit card for shopping.

_**Yeah. Its short. Really sorry but I'm gonna get more for you. I promise. Bye for now.**_

_**Cabba. **_


End file.
